Will you let me be your Mommy?
by Ryoko Hakubi1
Summary: Okay, I'm not that good at summaries, but here it goes- This is a T/R fanfic, and Mauyka WILL be reborn, and guess who ends up taking care of her and winning her heart? (This is my first Fic, so be nice!)


Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Tenchi Muyo! Characters, so don't sue me. All flames will be used to make s'mores. Hope you like it! Oh, by the way, this is shortly after Ryoko assimilated with Zero, and she may seem a little OOC.

The Dream

Ryoko knelt, sobbing, as Kagato towered over her, leering.

"Now Ryoko," he said, grinning, "you will kill them _all_!" He pointed to the cage where he had imprisoned all of her friends and family. "Go!"

Ryoko slowly shook her head. "No," she whispered. "No." she said again, gaining strength each time she said it. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" she ended up yelling.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" he demanded. "You are _my_ creation! You don't defy me!" He walked up and slapped her to the ground. "Never forget that!" He screamed.

"Yes, master,' she mumbled.

"What are you?" Kagato demanded.

"Your creation, master."

"And what is your sole purpose of existing?"

"To serve, protect, and do your bidding master."

"Do you have emotions, Ryoko?" He asked.

"No, master. Emotions make you weak and vulnerable. I was not created to have emotions."

"Good. Now kill them!" he screamed in her face.

Ryoko didn't move. She _couldn't_ move.

"Now!" Kagato roared. When she still didn't move, he became furious. He took over her body and her eyes shone red. She walked over to the cage and dragged Tenchi out. He tried to fight her, but she was too strong.

"Ryoko, please! Fight it!" Tenchi begged.

Ryoko was trying to scream, trying to cry, trying to do _anything , _but she couldn't. _I'm sorry, Tenchi_, she thought as her energy sword swung down at Tenchi's exposed neck.

End Dream

"No!" Ryoko screamed, jerking herself awake. She looked all around her, expecting to see carnage. Instead she only saw the empty space around her rafter. She was gasping, drenched in sweat. _I've got to see if he's all right_, she thought desperately, floating off her rafter and teleporting to Tenchi's room and floating above him.

"He's so peaceful," she whispered to herself, remembering when he was little, how he used to call her an angel, _his_ angel. He stirred, then woke up to see Ryoko above him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Ryoko!" He screamed. "What are you doing in my room?!"

"I.. I had a bad dream," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. _Sasami_ always got to sleep with Tenchi when _she _had a bad dream. Why was he always pushing her away? She turned and was about to phase through the door when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," Tenchi said. "Do... Do you want to talk about it?"

Ryoko slowly nodded, trying to fight back tears. He lead her to the bed and the sat down.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. "What did you dream about?"

"About… about Kagato." she managed to say before the tears fell and the mask she always wore fell off to reveal a scared and lonely girl- no, a woman. She buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing. "Kagato wanted me to kill all of you, but I wouldn't. I stood up to him. To punish me,. He took over my body and made me drag you out of the cage he had you guys in, and just as my sword was falling, I woke up… Ijustwantedtoseeifyouwereallright," she finished up quickly.

Tenchi's eyes started to water as he realized just how horrible her dreams were.

"It's okay, Ryoko." he whispered soothingly. "It's okay." He could see that she was fighting off sleep, leaning against him. He smiled a little. "Why don't you lay down her," he said, then realized how she would interpret the offer.

"With you?!" she asked excitedly.

"As long as you don't try anything funny," he warned.

Ryoko solemnly promised. _At least not until tomorrow_, she thought to herself. Tenchi settled himself on the bed. Ryoko got in next to him and snuggled against him. He didn't really feel comfortable with Ryoko this close to him, but he could tell that she was upset and needed comforting._ Actually, this doesn't feel half bad! _Ryoko wished she could stay like this forever, but soon they were lulled to sleep by each others rhythmic breathing.

So how do you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! *gets on knees and begs* Soon to come, chapter 2!


End file.
